Wireless communication systems typically support communication between a wireless device and a wireless communication network, for example, via one or more frequency bands or carriers. In such systems, one or more network nodes, such as gateway or access nodes, may utilize a delivery schedule to attempt to deliver data to the wireless device in the proper sequence by prioritizing time-sensitive data over time-insensitive data. For example, in a typical packet-switched network, data transfer units, referred to as “packets,” are scheduled for delivery to the wireless device according to a difference between an amount of time spent in queue before delivery and an allowable total amount of time in queue. Typically, packets encoding data for time sensitive applications (e.g., video or voice communications) have a smaller allowable total amount of time spent in queue than packets encoding data for less time sensitive applications (e.g., web browser communications). Accordingly, the scheduler may prioritize delivery of the time sensitive packets while allowing the less time sensitive packets to remain in queue longer.